resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Ravager
The Ravager is a Chimeran strain that first appears in Resistance 2, and returns in Resistance 3. ''Resistance 2 The Ravager is a larger and more muscular Chimeran strain which tower over soldiers by several feet. Ravagers are armed with a plasma-like firing weapon and a large, portable energy shield. In addition to their weaponry, Ravagers are excellent melee fighters and will often charge full speed at the enemy with shields still up which can do some considerable damage. They are almost always accompanied by Hybrids or another Ravager. They are considered to be the toughest regular Chimera strain infantry on the front lines, even more so than Steelheads. .]] Ravagers wear heavy, extremely tough armor, which gives the Ravager excellent defense, but the bulky armor also makes it difficult for a Ravager to turn - if a Ravager were to run at the player and that player side-steps, it will take several seconds for the Ravager to stop and turn around, while the player can safely fire away at the Ravager's back. Also, Ravagers are also armed with a Brute Minigun instead of using their shields and plasma cannons. Ravagers are deployed mostly solo or either in small squads, the largest groups being as big as five, and when together, are usually led by a larger Ravager (these Ravagers are probably Primarchs or Overseers due to them being significantly stronger than the others). An example of this was in Cocodrie, when Hale and his squad were escorting the fission bomb on to the Chimeran shuttle, a large amount of enemies being led by three Ravagers stormed down the bridge, with the lead Ravager being the largest and most skilled. Strategy *Ravagers have very high health, and can withstand more than 100 rounds from the M5A2 Folsom Carbine or 6 shots from the Rossmore 236 Combat Shotgun before dying. However, they are highly vulnerable to headshots, and can be killed with a few bursts of fire to the head. *The best way to kill Ravagers are by just shooting them while avoiding fire, or if the player have a L23 Fareye, they can use the Fareye's alternate fire to slow the perception of time and give the Ravager a good headshot which will instantly kill it. *The Auger Mark II is also a choice weapon, because the player could either hide behind cover and fire away, or simply shoot through its shield as it approaches. *One other way is to use grenades, either 2-3 Fragmentation Grenades or a Spider Grenade. *The Wraith is great to counter the Ravager, since it has a shield and a high rate of fire. *It is recommended to never take a Ravager head on while on Superhuman difficulty unless one has a heavy duty weapon such as the L210 LAARK with the player because the chances of survival are much slimmer compared to the other strains. *The Marksman is also a good choice as one burst of fire to the head will easily bring down even the toughest of Ravagers. *The Ravager's energy shield has limited energy, similar to the Wraith minigun's energy shield, and can be destroyed with sufficient gunfire (about two dozen rounds of M5A2 Carbine fire or a single shotgun blast will suffice). *Ravagers pose the greatest threat when they charge straight at the you and attempt to engage you at point-blank range, since when they do this they can kill you very quickly without giving you a chance to find cover and before giving you time to regenerate. To avoid this, it's best to kill Ravagers quickly with a headshot from the L23 Fareye or Marksman rifle, or with a couple thrown grenades. ''Resistance 2 Co-op In Superhuman difficulty, a regular Ravager armed with the portable shield takes about 255 XP of damage to kill. Ravage wielding a Brute Minigun takes well over 300 XP of damage to kill (in co-op, the minigun variants that guard the containment block in Axbridge, can apparently take almost 400 XP of damage on Superhuman, which is unheard of coming from a regular Chimeran strain). Primarch and Overseer Ravagers always wield Brute Minigun. Strategy *A more entertaining way to bring down a Ravager on is to play as the Spec Ops with the Invisibility Berserk. Once the Berserk is activated, go behind the Ravager and melee it in the back. Its not as effective and more dangerous than landing a headshot but is more entertaining. ''Resistance 3 Ravagers are revamped with a more threatening appearance and are armed with the Atomizer. The Ravager first appear in St. Louis after Joseph Capelli have help the Remnants fighting the first wave of Chimera at the disabled VTOL. Also, the Ravager seems to be armed with a triggered Force Barrier (much like an Auger's Force Barrier) that stops all projectiles from the front. This seems to not be an Atomizer's work, but apparently must be triggered from some device hooked onto the Ravager's heatstack. This also bears a reference to Resistance 2's Ravagers, being armed with a large Force Barrier device whilst using their signature plasma cannon. Strategy *EMP Grenades are best in disabling a Ravager's force barrier. *Tagging them with an upgraded Bullseye is effective. *Wildfire is the most effective gun against them. It will kill them even if the force barrier is activated. *Suprisingly, the Rossmore is not very effective against Ravagers. *The Hedgehog Grenade is also effective in dispatching Ravagers. *The Deadeye's secondary fire can instantly kill a Ravager with a single to the head. *The Mutator is also another effective weapon, as the secondary fire (Upgraded or not) can stun a Ravager for a relatively long time, giving out a ''huge window of time to attack the Ravager. *The Cryogun is yet another effective weapon. Although it does take time to fully freeze a Ravager, it does slow one down considerably, and this is also the method to get the Bull In A China Shop trophy. *Considering that Ravagers can use force barriers, the Auger Mark II can be effective against them when used from a distance, especially with the Triple Shot upgrade. Gallery ''Resistance 2'' Image:Ravager.jpg Image:Ravager_2.jpg Image:Resistance 581.jpg|Two Ravagers up close on Resistance 2 Co-op. ''Resistance 3'' File:R3flickrheaderimg530px223.jpg|Ravager concept art. File:Ravager 1 copy.png|A Ravager jumping off a bus in St. Louis... File:Ravager 2 copy.png|...and landing on the ground. File:Resistance-3 2011 08-16-11 008.jpg 600.jpg|Ravagers exterminating feral Grims in a subway station. File:Resistance-3-Gamescom-Stlouis-Ravager-Hybrids.jpg|A Ravenger armed with an Atomizer leads a squad of Hybrids in St. Louis. File:Ravanger_TrainCar.jpg| Trivia ''Resistance 2'' *One of the last checkpoints in the last level aboard the Chimeran Flagship, right before Hale enters the room Daedalus is in, a commanding Ravager can be seen through the Fareye's scope with a large group of Chimera comprised of several Elite Hybrids and Steelheads. The Ravager, who is apparently the leader, is shown shouting (in Chimeran language) at one of the Elite Hybrids and then striking it across its face which sends it sprawling to the floor, killed instantly. This is the only time in Resistance 2 a Chimera is seen attacking one of its own. This may also include that the advanced hybrid that was killed was becoming feral, making him one of the earliest feral chimera *An online skin for the Ravager was released on the Aftermath Map Pack for Resistance 2. They can not be customized with Heatstacks and Armor and can only be played as when being on a Chimera team. The skin is also scaled down. ''Resistance 3'' *In Resistance 3 multiplayer, one may become a Ravager by earning 9 kills without dying while on the Chimeran team. Category:Chimera Category:Resistance 2 Enemies Category:Resistance 3 Enemies